White Rose
by XxBlackout130
Summary: In a timeline where Cinder was never plotting to destroy Beacon and take the Fall Maidens powers, the Vytal Festival still continues. Its here where Ruby's relationship with Weiss begins and they discover just how much they care for each other, even before they got together.
1. A Blooming Rose

I took my seat in the stands to watch the next match of the Vytal Festival. Weiss and Yang were about to compete and I was so excited to see them fight. Especially Weiss. I always loved watching her fight. She was so elegant, so strong, and always knew what to do in a tough situation.

Weiss and Yang took the center stage of the arena. Shortly afterward their opponents took the opposite end. One was a girl and one was a guy. The girl was dressed very brightly and wore roller blades for some reason. The guy was dressed really nice and in dark colors. Both had rather odd weapons as well. The guy had a trumpet for some reason and the girl had these neon colored nunchucks.

"Hey" the man goes. "Your Weiss Schnee right? The Heiress…"

"I am!" Weiss replied

"I take your pretty good with Dust then?"

"I do my best!"

"Yeah! My dad was good too! Owned a little Dust shop of his own…'til yo father's company ran him out of business."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that!"

"Sure you are!" At that moment I almost got out of my chair to beat that guy, but Yang beat me to it.

"Hey! Why don't you-"said Yang before she was interrupted

"Hey! Why don't you…" replied the other girl "That's what you sound like!"

"Uhh…"

"Hey! Where did you get your hair extensions?"

"This is just my normal hair…"

"Ohh! Really?"

"Yeah, is that a prob-"

"You should try rollerblading sometime! It's super fun! It'd probably take you a while though since you're so… You know… Top heavy!"

"Excuse me!?" This match was turning out to be really annoying. "Ah… Here we go" I said.

The match begun with Flynt playing his trumpet and knocking Yang backwards. Weiss got a foot hold with her glyphs and the other girl went off to fight Yang. Yang and that girl disappeared from my view, but Weiss continued to battle the man with the trumpet. He played once more but Weiss used her semblance to gain ground. He stopped playing and Weiss went in but was knocked into a volcanic crystal area in the arena. They faced one another and Weiss finally made her move. She used her glyphs to throw Ice at the man, but he used his trumpet and a fire pit in the ground to deflect the ice. "Too bad all that money can't buy you skill." The man said. Weiss was beginning to look angry. She switched her dust to an air element to occupy the man in a draw. While he played to ward off her attack, Weiss placed glyphs all around him. Weiss then used them to attack the man in a barrage of attacks from multiple directions.

The man then activated what I would guess was his semblance. He created three clones of himself and continued to play, knocking Weiss really far back.

Just then Neon and Yang reappeared and were still fighting. The man turned around towards Yang and his teammate and activated his semblance once again. He planned on attacking Yang. Seeing her chance, Weiss got up and knocked the man into a pit of fire in the arena. "Weiss!" I yelled. I completely lost track of time after that. Everything was a blur from the moment Weiss went down, to the point where the match was over and Blake and I rushed down to check on Weiss and congratulate them both. Weiss was moved to an infirmary after the match and lost consciousness. I never left her side. When she woke up it was about nine in the evening.

"R-Ruby" she asked "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary" I replied "Your aura was completely depleted and they wanted to keep you here until you felt better"

"Oh… Wait did we win?! How is Yang, did we do alright?!"

"Relax, she's fine. You both won the match and Yang will be competing tomorrow in the singles round."

"Oh that's good. I was worried that I might ha-"I rushed in and gave Weiss a hug. "Don't ever do that to me again Weiss, you scared me." Weiss smiled and stroked my back. "I'm fine you dunce. You don't need to worry about me." Tears started to flow from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. "I-I was so worried about you… I didn't know how badly you were hurt and I rushed over as soon as the match was over and…" Weiss pulled my chin up and looked me in the eyes. "Ruby." She said "Y-yeah" I replied. "Just shut up for once you dolt" she leaned in and kissed me. Her lips were warm and cold all at the same time. She embraced me even tighter and when she finally let go I felt warm and loved. But I also felt cold because she let me go.

She looked down at the floor and started blushing. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. It's just that… Seeing you sad or hurt makes me feel sad or hurt and I didn't want you to feel sad and..." She continued to talk but I didn't get the rest. I just kept looking at her. I had always thought of Weiss as a friend, but now. I didn't know what to think. She was beautiful, elegant, and strong. I had never seen her this way before and I didn't want to see her in a different way ever again.

I leaned in and kissed her midsentence. She looked surprised, but as we held that kiss, she eased up and closed her eyes, embracing me and I her. I finally broke away and looked at her. "How are you feeling Weiss?" She blushed and looked down. "Much better."

"Well then let's go home." She nodded and got up from her bed and we started to walk back. She reached for my hand and I at first flinched at it, but the held her hand tightly, not wanting to ever let go. We walked back silently, but I could see a smile on her face.

Before we walked into the dorm room, Weiss looked at me and said "We can't let Yang and Blake know about this yet. Yang has the tournament and Blake wouldn't understand right now with all that's going on in her head. So let's keep this a secret between us for now okay?" I looked at her and after a while finally said "Ok." Weiss smiled. "That's my girl." She then leaned in and gave me a quick kiss and we walked into our dorm.


	2. No More Secrets

The tournament continued for the course of the Vytal Festival and Yang was about to fight in the first round of the singles portion of the tournament. Weiss and I sat down in the stands to watch the match. Blake was off getting some food because she hadn't eaten anything all day. This allowed for Weiss and me to watch the match and get a bit closer to each other.

Weiss held my hand, looked over at me and smiled. "After her match" Weiss said, "We should tell Yang and Blake about us. I know I said we were going to keep it a secret till the end of the tournament, but I want to tell them. They need to know." I looked at Weiss and smiled. "Yeah" I said, "I'm sure Yang will be really excited."

The match was starting to begin and Yang took the center stage of the arena and her opponent stood on the opposite side of the stage. Her opponent was a cat faunus. He had long brown hair and dressed in a black jacket, jeans, and combat boots. He had a guitar case on his back which I assumed his weapon was. He had a big smile on his face and looked absolutely thrilled to be here.

The match began and he fired off a green electrical copy of himself which hit Yang and stunned her. In the time while she was stunned, get set down his guitar case, got out his weapon, and put the case back on his back. Now I'm a real sucker when it comes to weapons, but his weapon was amazing. He pulled out a blue sniper rifle but then transformed it into a one sided axe. Yang had brushed off the stun attack and rushed towards her opponent. Her opponent pounced onto her leg and grabbed her. She furiously attacked him but he kept on moving from her legs, to her back, to her head. He then jumped off of Yang and transformed his weapon back into a sniper rifle. While in air, he shot at Yang, but Yang deflected it with a round from her gauntlets. The faunus landed and sat down on the ground and started to paw at the floor. Yang rushed in and tried to attack, but he put up a green defensive shield to protect him. He switched back to his axe and got up. His attitude changed instantly and stared down Yang. He rushed in and tried to attack as fast as he could. Yang blocked all of his attacks except for his final attack, which landed right in her abdomen.

"Ouch" I said, "She's gonna feel that one later." Weiss only nodded. She couldn't take her eyes off of the match and gripped my hand tighter. She seemed nervous, scared almost. I wasn't gonna ask her about it though. She was thinking, and she needed to focus. I leaned over and rested my head on her shoulder and continued to watch the match.

Yang's semblance was starting to activate and she attacked her opponent furiously. She landed a blow on his left temple and this nearly knocked him off, but he kept his balance and seemed confused. He looked around and sat down to paw at the floor again.

"What's with that guy?" I asked myself. Weiss was there with an answer. "He appears to be bipolar." She said. "Look at his sudden changes in attitude, attack pattern, and strength. That's the only solution I can come up with." I looked at Weiss confused. How was she able to figure that out so quickly? I don't know if it's true but it all fits. That makes him unpredictable, and unpredictable means trouble for Yang.

Yang was getting annoyed. Hardly any of her aura or his had gone down. Yang had an advantage though. Her last attack had taken his aura down two points lower than hers. She went in for a low punch, and as her opponent started to rise and get out of the way of the attack, she quickly switched from a punch to a kick. It connected right in his ribs and knocked him to the other side of the arena. Before he could respond, Yang was back and attacked furiously, landing ever hit in his abdomen, and finally delivering a final uppercut. His aura dropped down to fourteen, one below the minimum amount of aura needed to continue the fight. Yang had won.

"Yay! Way to go Yang!" I yelled from the stands "Good Job! Way to go!" Weiss yelled. I looked over at her and kissed her cheek. "Now all we have to do get Blake and Yang together to tell them!"

"You don't have to worry about telling me" Blake said as she appeared from the stairs leading out of the stands. "I saw the whole thing. The kissing, the hand holding, all of it." Blake smiled and laughed. "I'm happy for you two, and I'm sure Yang will be just as happy to learn about this, especially after today." I started blushing and so did Weiss. "W-why didn't you say anything?" said Weiss. Blake shrugged. "I thought you looked cute together. That and I didn't want to kill the mood" she looked over at me and smiled. I blushed even more and looked down at the floor. "Come on." Blake said. "Let's go congratulate Yang and tell her the news." We got up and started walking over to Yang who had just started to head over to us. Weiss held my hand the whole time. I looked over at her and she was blushing more than I was.

We met up at the docks to the arena to get an airship back to the dorms. "Hey Yang, that was an impressive match." Blake said "When do you fight again?" "Oh hey Blake!" said Yang "I fight again tomorrow. I fight the winner of Penny and Pyrrha's match." Yang was going to say more but saw Weiss and me holding hand. "Oh? What's this? Do you two have something to tell me?" Weiss and I looked at each other and sighed. "We kind of, well we. Uhh. You see we-" I said, but the Weiss finished my sentence "We started dating yesterday after our match" Yang stood there with a big smile on her face. She stood there for a while and then gave both of us a big hug. "Oh I am so happy for you two!" We stood there like idiots, still holding each other's hand. Yang let us go and looked at the both of us. "This is a very exciting day for all of us now. I know! I'll go make us a nice dinner to celebrate!" "That…would be nice." Weiss said. Yang just smiled at us and we got on an airship to take us to our dorms.

Today was a good day. No more secrets from anyone, and Yang will be competing in the semi-finals. I leaned over and rested my head on Weiss' shoulder. Before I knew it, I fell asleep. I had a dream that night. A nice dream where Weiss and I lived together after we graduated. We lived in Patch where I had grown up. Yang would visit every once and a while and we would invite Blake as well and then we would have a nice day together where it all ended with a nice dinner and stories about our adventures. If our future was even half that good, then I was lucky.

I woke up the next morning in Weiss' bed with Weiss sleeping next to me. Everyone else was still asleep so scooted over to Weiss and cuddled with her. She moved around a bit but didn't wake up. I smiled. She was just as pretty asleep as she is awake. I nuzzled my face into her shoulder and fell asleep again.


End file.
